


【铁虫铁】OCD患者的情詩

by Art_y_an



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, MCU, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU-What if Peter has OCD, M/M, Neil Hilborn's heartbroken poem
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_y_an/pseuds/Art_y_an
Summary: 真正讓Peter感到遺憾的是，他當時居然連一句「I love you」都說不好。





	【铁虫铁】OCD患者的情詩

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇私設Peter患有OCD，其他設定和漫畫與電影都相同，他們依舊是我心中的英雄，希望也是你們的。  
> 素材來自於Neil Hilborn的情詩。
> 
> OOC出沒(私設了都x)，筆者角色理解有。

 

 

 

在第十七遍走到大門的那個喇叭鎖前，Peter Parker死死盯著銅金色握把上頭的鏽塊，腦中浮現了九種不同的去漬方法──儘管他在搬到這個小公寓的第一個禮拜就全都試過了一次，仔細拉開Google引擎的長長列表，還能發現最底下那排「除鏽 門把」的搜尋紀錄──他伸手握上金屬環向右擰開，隨後安靜無聲的屋內變響起了作工精細的彈簧鎖的解鎖聲。

明明屋外還有酗酒青少年大呼小叫的嬉笑誚罵，他卻感知這個細微到幾乎無法被聽見的聲響在屋內近乎狂妄的迴盪，那種悵然若失的空虛感就像隨時有持槍劫匪要破門而入，無法克制的焦慮感就像具象化的細菌從肌膚要滲進全身，他感覺自己需要用刷子一寸寸刷去那些肉眼不可見的髒汙、需要立刻上鎖放開門把、需要安定立刻進房吞下藥罐裡的小小白色圓碇、需要套上那一身每天都要搓揉上五次的斑駁戰衣，到街頭確定不會有狂徒闖進任何人的家...

然後，他垂下了前一秒還死死握著門把，稍不注意就可能失了分寸將其連根拔起的右手，指尖還殘存鐵質的冰冷與數以百萬計的未知微生物，他卻直接任其捂上了自己的雙眼。

 

因為他很明白，他明白不過了，上頭的那些他一丁點都不需要。

他只需要Tony Stark。

 

 

 

 

在以真面目見到Tony Stark的第一眼時，Peter Parker感覺自己腦中高速轉動的一切都靜了下來，就像是極地裡被急速冷凍的殘影。

他二十多年來總是嘮叨不休的腦子不再像個焦慮的碼表般「Ticktack」作響，那些紛亂的彷彿雨中視覺暫留的胡亂色塊也頓時只停留於那雙他當下無法確切形容的棕色眼眸上頭。

 

你知道，當你患有OCD(Obsessive Compulsive Disorder，強迫症)時，你幾乎是沒有一刻能夠消停的──即便是像個普通的、忙於工作一天的疲憊青年躺在床上，Peter也總是像個重度失眠患者空轉著諸如：

我鎖了門嗎？是的。

我夜巡時有沒有地方落下？沒有。

我鎖了門嗎？是的。

我 **真的每個地方都沒有落下** 嗎？沒有。

我鎖了門嗎？是的。

**萬一有人死了或受傷怎麼辦？**

 

 

然而，當他失去面罩這層保護色，以Peter Parker的面容、缺陷、身分及平凡見到以驕矜坐姿坐在他逼仄公寓沙發上的Tony Stark時，以理科生自居的他唯一想要去計算的，就只有那個恣意笑容上揚的幅度。

或者，那小扇子般的長睫毛下的陰影面積。

那長睫毛下的陰影。

那長睫毛下的陰影。

 

Peter當下也無法顧及對方以主人姿態自居的目的為何了，他只是很確定，他必須要留下這個人。

於是他問了六次「你能和我約會嗎？」，儘管第三次Tony就掩藏好了一開始的驚愕、端出了那種花花公子作態的「如果你和我一塊去德國，這段時間我天天跟你約會」，但Peter仍覺得自己問得不夠誠懇，直到最後一次才對上了那雙雖然盛滿驚訝、卻是好的那種方面的焦糖色眼珠。

是的，焦糖色，就是這個詞。終於在腦中的詞彙庫中找到了契合之詞的Peter被戴上墨鏡試圖掩飾什麼的Tony迅速拉上了轎車，接著是直奔柏林的私人飛機。

 

那是他們第一次約會的場景。

坐在一趟以撕裂友情為目的的航程、重金打造卻僅有寥寥幾人的機艙裡、彼此揭露身分都還沒有半小時的情況下，Peter就專心的將餐盤上的牛排切成分毫不差的大小，將紅蘿蔔與馬鈴薯分別排列在潔白盤面上的不同區塊，然後一一吃下肚──整整二十八分鐘內，本該做好男伴角色的他甚至天殺的沒有說出半句俏皮話或善解人意的開頭。

可能，已經疲於解釋任何事情的Tony就是需要一個這樣的他，所以當他後知後覺的抬起頭來時，撞進的就是一雙笑盈盈的眼珠。

而Peter想要莽撞的稱之為「愛」。

他想要一意孤行的認為，總是叨絮著自己要趕不上會議卻又接下他的擁抱的Tony，愛死了他每次道別時都要給上十六個Goodbye Kisses──如果碰巧是憂鬱星期一的話，會是二十四次。

他想要固執己見的認為，常常面帶嫌棄之色卻從來都會為他放緩步伐的Tony，喜歡當他們走在Stark Tower那條邊上有大片玻璃牆的走廊時，他小心翼翼跨過每塊磁磚夾縫的專注。

而當他們住在一起的時候，縱容的關上電子保全系統的Tony總是開玩笑說自己不能更安全了，因為NY市的Spider-man每天固定將他的房門上鎖十八次，就算是Captain America鋌而走險的回來了也不見得有辦法弄壞那抵抗過蜘蛛力量的門把。

 

 

因為沒有祕密身分的安全感，相較沉默的Peter總是在Tony說話時盯著那形狀姣好的唇──

當他在說話的時候。

當他在說話的時候。

當他在說話的時候。

當他在說話的時候，尤其 **當他說他愛他的時候** ，Tony那張小鬍子下的嘴唇會隨著尾音的「u」噘起、像是一個親吻的邀約。

 

在那稍縱即逝的一秒，就算是能夠將那雙眼睛的動搖悉數藏在後頭的深色鏡片，也藏不住愛。

 

 

在夜裡，總是被夜巡回來的Peter半推拉上床的Tony不厭其煩的見這個已然疲憊不堪的年輕英雄鍥而不捨的坐臥在他右側的床上，雙手拍擊著能夠聲控室內燈光效果的節奏。

燈亮，燈滅。燈亮，燈滅。燈亮，燈滅。燈亮，燈滅。燈亮，燈滅。燈亮，燈滅。

燈亮，燈滅。燈亮，燈滅。燈亮，燈滅。燈亮，燈滅。燈亮，燈滅。 **燈亮，燈滅。**

明明這應該是極其惱人的一件事，相較於文學的感性更帶有科學人理性的Tony卻會閉上眼睛，想像那是歲月在眼前的流逝。

而在這段漫漫時間長流間，Peter Parker會是陪他度過這一切、並毫不猶豫為他獻上掌聲的人。

那時候兩人才知道，過往需要靠酗酒解決失眠困擾的Ironman，原來也可以在這樣一點都不助眠的音律下睡著。

對這段關係向來都是中立偏反對的Happy說，也許那拍手聲正好是接近心跳的頻率，嬰兒有好一段時間也是需要母親的心臟聲才能安然入眠──他的頂頭上司冷冷掃了他一眼──咳，但也有可能是，也許Parker剛好就是你需要的那個人吧？

Tony Stark一如往常勾起嘴角露出那種傲慢之人標誌的嘲諷笑容，天知道他是如何努力才能按捺下越揚越高的衝動和顏面肌肉，使自己看起來不要太傻。

 

但和Friday有特別聯繫管道的Karen已經早一步從耳機透露給那個當時在巡街的青年了。

 

 

 

然後在某些早晨，Tony開始無法等到Peter結束最後一個吻便提起西裝外套匆匆出門，墨鏡將眼眶下那些又開始青黑的眼窩襯得更深；當他們一塊走路時，越過那片瓷磚地，Tony也不再像以往寵溺的站在前頭轉頭等他慢慢跨過那些像是會有細菌蜿蜒而上的裂縫，年長的一方就這樣蹬著步伐，像是要走到一個他無法觸及的未來。

而當Tony再說他愛他的時候，Peter看著那扁平的唇線，竟然荒謬的感覺自己像是個無理取鬧的小女友。

 

冷不防在某天早晨提著他帶來的拉桿箱的Happy告訴Peter，他佔用Tony太多時間了。

Tony Stark是個狂妄的個人主義者，同時也是個超級英雄，他是個未來主義者、勢必要帶著眾人走向無論是好是壞的未來，他不能一直為了Peter的依賴頻頻回頭、頓首──

> 天才不是種武器，而是種責任。

Peter是個聰明人，所以早有覺察對方將要說出什麼更傷人的發言時便一把接過了行李，勉強撐起一個一次pass的笑容說：「走吧。」

 

他可以想像到Tony會以怎樣的神情說出那些話。

那雙本該明媚的眼睛黯淡了棕色柔軟的色調，看來就像是黑咖啡的鬱鬱之感，嘴唇繃著就像下一刻準備站上質詢台的政務官、也像是不苟言笑的主法官做出宣判般說出那句「這整件事情都是個錯誤」。

 

──他懂，Peter都懂。但是，這怎麼會是種錯誤？

因為當他碰觸Tony之後甚至不會產生洗手的衝動？

(How can it be a mistake that I don't have to wash my hands after I touched him?)

 

「愛」怎麼會是種錯誤？  **Love is not a mistake.**

 

 

在揮手向只留下一車屁股廢氣、頭也不回的Happy道別後，像是蜘蛛力量一時都失了效般，Peter艱難的將行李一階一階抬上沒有電梯的公寓，當出了滿頭汗的他打開房門時，裏頭薄薄的積塵揚了起來，在從窗櫺躡手躡腳爬進的陽光照耀下，就像閃亮的粉末，蒙住了他的視線和心。

他失神的走到廚房用杯緣有茶垢的玻璃杯盛了點水，而後像是魁儡般拖著身子脫力的坐在廚房前的餐桌椅上。

眼眶泛紅，簌簌發顫的嘴角像是每每他想說好一句話卻沒成的不斷複誦。

不過在這樣的時刻，Peter什麼都說不出口，沒有象徵Spider-man面罩加身的他，充其量就是個有點「小毛病」的可憐普通人。他說不出任何自以為聰明的順口溜，更沒能偽作堅強的將這一切當作煙消雲散的自嘲...

 

讓他生不如死的是，Tony可以如此輕易地放下，他卻做不到。

 

他就連出門找MJ談心都辦不到，遑論找新的對象，因為他滿腦子想的都是那個人手掌上長年操作機油的黑色指稍、那個人笑起來時讓人目眩神迷的明亮感、那個人動.情時額角的細細汗珠、那個人不發一語盯著電子面板的肅容、那個人對他廚藝擺出的嫌棄神色、那個人在每天睡前和他交換的綿密的吻──

通常，當Peter過度偏執迷戀於某項事物時，他會感覺自己是塊正在被濕氣滲透的白麵包，逐漸軟爛、發臭、腐敗，像是有某種黴菌逐漸在他的肌膚之下蟄伏。

然後他會想像自己被Red Rhino或者Green Goblin之類的惡棍狠狠重擊，一次又一次，彷彿要將身體裡那些雜質打碎之後，揀出沒有被「汙染」過碎片的再東拼西湊出一個完好的他。

先是照顧自己成人的Aunt May和Uncle Ben，以及陪伴他一路求學生涯的MJ和Harry，Peter為這樣殘破不堪的自己感到抱歉，向來都是。

 

但是 **他絕對不會為愛上Tony Stark這件事道歉。**

>  He was the first beautiful thing I ever got stuck on.

 

 

 

時隔多日，Peter依舊未拆封的行李仍舊待在屋子的角落。

這段時日裡已經被Daily Bugle解職的他能做的不多，一開電視除了短暫剪輯Stark企業與其本人的報導之外沒有什麼能夠抓住他半分注意力，而街頭搶劫、暴力事件似乎也因為超級英雄們的內部鬥爭而偃旗息鼓許多──深怕自己成為亂鬥之中的犧牲品──讓他常常站在全身鏡前茫然抓著蜘蛛面罩卻不知道自己接下來要去哪。

他以往喜歡在NY的天空享受風吹拂和失重感的滋味，如今光是寒風從年少做的棉質戰衣竄進，他就感覺自己頓時被割了好幾刀，無法克制的因為那寒意顫抖。

 

他不總是這麼嬌貴的人，事實上，就二十多年來的人生軌跡中，這詞本應是和他絕緣的。

 

「本應」這個詞代表接續必然有個轉折，而Peter Parker的轉捩點無疑就是那個男人。

就如已經被那樣堅而不摧的戰甲保護過，才會不適應過去那種單薄衣物的寒傖；就如已經感受到兩人什麼都不做心就足以被填滿的時刻，更難以忍受獨自一個人的寂寞；就如那個人已經占滿了他的世界如斯，他要怎麼退回不愛他的距離？

 

Peter只是想要在每天早上起床時，想著Tony意氣風發操縱方向盤的模樣，以及他像是懸空演奏般展開虛擬面板的樣子，還有Peter無法忘懷的，他似笑非笑吹熄床頭蠟燭的方式──

吹熄蠟燭、

吹熄蠟燭、

吹熄蠟燭、

吹熄蠟燭、

吹熄像是他們一閃即逝的愛情般的蠟燭。

 

 

現在，Peter無法控制的只想著哪個幸運兒在親吻那個桀敖不馴的男人。

可能是個比他高大的壯漢、可能是比他嬌小的秀氣男孩、可能是過往符合Tony Stark喜好的豐滿辣妹、也可能是比起Peter更加冷靜自持的美女秘書...但無論如何，這個認知都讓他疼痛得近乎無法呼吸。

 

因為那個Peter不認識的陌生人只會給Tony一個吻，而他/她甚至不會在乎那個吻是否完美。

 

這讓Peter的思念幾乎潰堤，成年人的理智卻愣是按下了他就要暴走的蜘蛛力量。

他無法確定此刻的Tony需不需要他的愛，但是他可以確定，他的愛不包括「給對方帶來困擾」這個選項。

 

 

 

 

所以此刻，Peter杵在門前。

 

這是他今晚第十八次站在這裡了，全身的血液都鼓譟著要他轉動那個鎖頭、將那個鎖栓轉到最緊，像是那可以順帶稍上他心頭躁動的開關。

青年伸手碰了因為降溫而特別冷冽的金屬環，在交觸之際就如被火紅的鐵盤燙傷般又縮了回去。他怔怔盯著門把好一會兒，才以一個極其僵硬的姿勢轉了身想要走進臥房，然而三米的路走不到一半他就彷彿無法抑止痛楚般蹲了下來，將自己縮成一個球型，好似這麼一來所有傷害就能隔絕在他的世界之外。

那種從心頭蔓延的疼痛似是幻想出來卻又無比真實，緊咬著牙方能壓抑下那種情不自禁的發顫，Peter在那一秒鐘真的有種自己真的會死的錯覺。

 

隨後，他被這樣的矛盾感觸竟然逼出了不知是慨然或是愴然的笑意。

> 因為我愛你，超過本能。

不知道是生理性與否的淚水從室內燈照下看來就像銀河的眼睛淌了出來，答答答的落在走動時會滋伊滋伊作響的木質地板上，像是被墨汁暈開一般的紙面，毫無章法、不對稱、令人惱怒，但Peter也無暇顧慮腦子那些「趕緊擦乾淨」的聲音，只是安靜地蹲著掉淚，失去焦點的眼珠像是看又不像在看的盯著組合木材上某個輪廓發愣。

 

 

然後，他聽見身後門被打開的聲音。

外頭的寒風和不速之客一同擅闖入門，讓Peter打了個寒顫，但他終於感覺自己的心暖了起來。

 

 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 我對於強迫症其實沒有太多了解，但這首詩我真是每次讀(看Neil Hilborn朗讀的影片)都會不住鼻酸，所以很想寫Ironspidey的場合。  
> 原作的Peter和Tony在我看來其實心靈健康方面都挺讓人擔憂的，所以就算今天這篇文OCD設定的是Tony，令人心碎的情況也相去不遠。  
> 文中反覆的部分是因為OCD患者會想要把每一句話說到最完美，所以才會反覆咀嚼同樣的詞彙與文句，我不想毀掉這種感覺，因此儘管可能有點突兀還是放了。  
> 希望你們會喜歡這樣一個非典型的故事，如果有興趣讀後續的話，歡迎留言給我。  
> 謝謝讀到這裡的你們。


End file.
